


К вопросу о поцелуях

by Ellfella



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 17:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3945862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellfella/pseuds/Ellfella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Все началось с поцелуя</p>
            </blockquote>





	К вопросу о поцелуях

**Author's Note:**

> Больше моих фанфиков на http://la-ora.diary.ru  
> Регистрируйся тут – http://goo.gl/szPlfx

Все началось с того, что Наруто поцеловал Хинату.  
До этого он битый час доставал Кибу, выясняя, как правильно целоваться. Тот уже замучился отбрыкиваться и объяснять, что с подобными вопросами лучше приставать непосредственно к объекту страсти. То бишь к тому, кого собираешься поцеловать. Наруто тяжко вздыхал, но голос разума в лице Кибы не слушал и через некоторое время возобновлял бесплодные расспросы.  
— Как тебе вообще такая идея в голову пришла? – Киба не выдержал приблизительно на сотом вопросе. – Об этом «правильно»?   
— Сакура-тян сказала, что целоваться надо уметь, — печально сообщил Наруто. Печаль у него получалась плохо и подозрительно смахивала на недовольство Акамару, с которым не поиграли.   
— А она сама умеет? – Киба частенько забывал о том, что язык иногда и придерживать нужно. Не так часто, как тот же Наруто, конечно, но все-таки.   
— Не знаю. Я ее никогда не целовал, — лицо Наруто приобрело на редкость мечтательное (и не менее глупое) выражение.   
— А Учиха? – на этот раз Киба не смолчал предумышленно. Акамару у него за пазухой тявкнул, демонстрируя свою заинтересованность в ответе.  
— Что Учиха? – Наруто недоуменно уставился на напарника. Даже ресницами захлопал. Киба со вздохом отвернулся и пошел вперед. В конце концов, очередную филлерную миссию по охране бодренькой старушки-чей-то-там-прабабушки никто не отменял, и следовало обеспечить почтенной особе должную защиту.   
За то время, пока Наруто донимал Кибу дурацкими вопросами, поддерживаемая Хинатой старушка успела уйти далеко вперед. Надо было догонять. Подсобить Хинате, в случае чего...  
— Киба, темэээээээээээ!!! – минуты через две до Наруто дошло. Правда, как выяснилось впоследствии, дошло не то, что надо. – Мы с Саске никогда...  
От кулака Наруто Киба увернулся, хоть и с трудом. От второго кулака – тоже. Удара ногой он избежать не успевал – разъяренный Наруто оказался очень даже быстрым.   
Ситуацию спас Акамару, намертво вцепившись в чужую конечность, покусившуюся на его драгоценного хозяина. Наруто взвыл дурным голосом, забыл о том, что должен побить Кибу, и запрыгал на месте, пытаясь стряхнуть щенка со своей не менее драгоценной ноги.   
— Акамару, отпусти, — велел Инузука. Выпрямился. Умиленно проследил за тем, как Акамару, послушавшись, занял привычное место у ноги хозяина.   
Наруто смотрел на Кибу, и нездоровая краснота постепенно покидала взгляд Узумаки. Не выспался он, что ли? Просто так глаза как у кролика не становятся...   
— Ну, было один раз, — опустив взгляд, признался Наруто. Вид у него был такой, будто оправдывался. – Так случайно же! И ничему это меня не научило, думаешь, он умеет целоваться, Саске этот... В воображении Сакуры-тян разве что. Да эта баа-тян, которую мы защищаем, Саске сто очков вперед даст в плане поцелуев! Хотя не знаю… ее-то я тоже не… – засомневался Наруто.   
Киба не выдержал – прыснул. До поры сдерживаемый хохот прорвался наружу, и, задыхаясь от смеха, Инузука сообщил:   
— Я не спрашивал, целовал ли ты Учиху... Я спрашивал, целовал ли он Харуно...   
— Чего?!!! – лицо и глаза Наруто вновь принялись наливаться опасной краснотой, и не жить бы Кибе, а если жить – то недолго и мучительно, но тут очень вовремя закричала Хината. Этот крик услышали и Инузука, и Узумаки; забыв о разногласиях, они поспешили напарнице на помощь. Акамару, которого Киба посадил в капюшон, с помощью нюха выяснял обстановку.   
— Может, у Хинаты спросить, — пробормотал Наруто на бегу. Похоже, проблема правильных поцелуев встревожила его с новой силой.   
Киба представил, как Хината отреагирует на такой вопрос со стороны нежно любимого и тупого как пробка (до сих пор ведь не понял!) Наруто-куна. Страдальчески поморщился, но говорить ничего не стал. Главное, чтобы напарница была жива и здорова, а ее бессознательное тельце он до дома как-нибудь доволочет. Не доверять же бесчувственную Хинату этому не менее бесчувственному, правда, в другом смысле, балбесу...  
Как Киба и предполагал, на несчастную старушку напали. Чем бабушка не угодила троице отборных ниндзя Тумана, Инузука понятия не имел, да и не суть важно. Велев Хинате уводить старушку, он вступил в бой. Акамару оказывал посильную помощь, а вот Наруто больше мешал, чем помогал. Правда, в результате они вполне успешно провели атаку, совместив Каге Бунсин и Дзюдзин Бунсин. Полюбовавшись на оглушенных и связанных противников, Киба понял, что в их числе произошли некоторые изменения. Вроде бы они с Наруто сражались против троих. Тогда почему поверженных врагов только двое?   
— Клон, — подытожил Киба с досадой. Притом явно непростой, раз ему удалось обмануть обоняние Инузуки и Акамару. – Тогда куда делся настоящий?  
— Хината! – проявил чудеса сообразительности Наруто.   
Когда они нашли Хинату и старушку, помощь тем уже не требовалась. В лучшем смысле этих слов.   
По своему обыкновению победив самого опасного противника, Хината валялась в отключке. Похоже, ее запас чакры полностью иссяк. Целая и невредимая бабушка чувствовала себя вполне прилично; когда Наруто и Киба увидели старушку, она как раз тыкала клюкой во врага, вырубленного Хинатой.  
За что Инузука уважал напарницу, так это за то, что она умела не только извиняться за свою бесполезность. В отличие от той же Сакуры, к примеру, Хината всегда выкладывалась на полную и жалела, что не может большего.   
— Жаль, что тут нет Сакуры-тян, — вздохнул Наруто, убедившись, что Хината на панические вопли не реагирует и приходить в себя не желает. – Раз так, то я донесу Хинату до больницы! Это мой путь нин...  
Киба представил, как Узумаки несет Хинату; как она открывает глаза, видит обожаемого Наруто-куна – и тут же погружается в гораздо более глубокое забытье. Да еще и бьется головой обо все встречные деревья, ибо нести ее как следует Узумаки, конечно, не сумеет. И Кибе не доверит. Это ж Наруто тут главгерой... хотя по нему и не скажешь.   
— Твой путь – привести Хинату в чувство, — перебил Киба. – Она ниндзя, а не принцесса. Она будет оскорблена.   
Наруто озадаченно почесал в затылке:  
— Но я ее уже звал – не отзывается... По щекам побить, что ли? Так я девушек не бью!  
«Зато они тебя бьют», — подумал Киба. Сам он тоже не стал бы хлопать Хинату по щекам. Во-первых, малоэффективно, а во-вторых – когти. Так недолго и лицо напарнице поцарапать. Полоски на щеках в подражание «Наруто-куну» обеспечены...  
На всякий случай Киба вообще убрал руки за спину. Акамару подал голос, одобряя действие – вернее, бездействие – хозяина.   
— Или водой окатить? – Наруто продолжал подавать «свежие» идеи. – Эх, была бы тут Сакура-тян... ну, хотя бы нашатырный спирт...  
При упоминании нашатырного спирта Акамару фыркнул. Киба тоже не особенно уважал такой способ приведения в чувство; в конце концов, его главным оружием было обоняние. И перебивать себе нюх нашатырем он не собирался.   
— А вы ей искусственное дыхание сделайте! – неожиданно посоветовала всеми забытая старушка. Убедившись, что враг избит на совесть и так просто не встанет, охраняемая бабушка решила принять активное участие в происходящем. – Она мигом очнется!  
— Искусственное дыхание?! – Киба и Наруто переглянулись. Узумаки помрачнел, Инузука покраснел – и тут же сгреб излишне поспешного напарника за шиворот.  
— Ты что делать собрался, болван?!  
— Так нам же Хинату надо в чувство привести, — проныл Наруто, впрочем, не пытаясь вырваться. – И лучше поскорее это искусственное дыхание сделать... раз уж другого выхода нет.   
— Дубина, — заключил Киба под согласное рычание Акамару. – Ты чем Ируку-сенсэя слушал? Искусственное дыхание делается при остановке дыхания вследствие несчастных случаев или попадании инородных тел в дыхательные пути... а Хината дышит! Она просто без сознания.  
Наруто воззрился на Кибу так, что тот с трудом подавил желание ощупать себя на предмет выросших рогов, уменьшившихся клыков и других скоропостижных изменений во внешности.   
— Ты сам-то понял, что сказал?  
— Разумеется, — огрызнулся Киба, хотя это было наглое вранье. – Нечего судить всех по себе...  
— Хочешь сказать, что я тупой?! – моментально полез в бутылку Наруто.   
— А что, нет?!   
Драки было бы не миновать, но тут Хината открыла глаза и слабым голосом простонала:  
— Воды...  
Споры были тут же забыты; Киба потянулся за фляжкой, однако его опередил Наруто.   
— Вот, Хината! – пользуясь тем, что Киба отвлекся на очнувшуюся сокомандницу, Наруто высвободился и протянул ей фляжку. Хината взяла фляжку, отпила… наткнулась взглядом на Наруто. Поняла, что он находится в непосредственной близости от нее, покраснела, закашлялась и отрубилась, предварительно еще раз повторив, как ей хочется пить.   
— Хината! – Поймав падающую фляжку на лету, Наруто склонился над бессознательной напарницей. Посмотрел на фляжку, потом снова на Хинату...  
— Она пить хочет, — подсказала защищаемая старушка. Бабушка с большим интересом наблюдала за происходящим.   
«Похоже, Наруто был прав, — мельком подумал Киба. – Насчет того, что старушка кого угодно за пояс заткнет, с поцелуями-то... С поце...?!»  
В отличие от Инузуки, Наруто недолго думал (было у Кибы большое подозрение, что Узумаки вообще этого не умеет). Набрав в рот воды, Наруто припал губами к губам Хинаты. Можно даже сказать, присосался.  
Прикрыв глаза Акамару ладонью, Киба с разинутым ртом созерцал сию картину и думал – хорошо, что Хината отключилась раньше, чем Наруто совершил эту жуткую глупость. Хоть за психическое здоровье напарницы можно не беспокоиться...   
«Надо оттащить этого придурка от Хинаты», — решил Киба, но не смог двинуться с места. Шок был слишком велик.   
Старушка, которую они защищали, напротив, пребывала в совершеннейшем восторге. Умиленно глядя на Наруто и Хинату, бабушка, кажется, вспоминала упоительные мгновения собственной молодости.   
«Провокаторша», — отметил Киба под недовольное порыкивание Акамару. Песик желал узнать, что так встревожило обожаемого хозяина.   
— Она проглотила воду, — сказал Наруто, наконец отрываясь от Хинаты. – Тогда почему в себя не приходит?  
Голос Узумаки звучал крайне озадаченно. Проклятый идиот даже не понял, что сделал; Киба имел счастье наблюдать, как до Наруто доходит.   
— Ты чего так смотришь?.. – когда Наруто взглянул на застывшего напарника, в мозгу Узумаки – о, чудо! – задвигались какие-то шестеренки. Переведя взгляд с Кибы на Хинату и опять на Кибу, Наруто задумчиво прижал ладонь к собственным губам, покраснел, как четырехлистный клевер, и выпучил глаза, подобно любимому слизняку Пятой.   
— А... Акамару, — Киба вновь обрел дар речи и немало этому удивился, — фас!  
Акамару подчинился без раздумий – вера в любимого хозяина была абсолютной. Наруто, уже испытавший на себе зубы песика, так же без раздумий бросился наутек.   
— Многоуважаемая перечница, — обратился Киба к бабушке-наблюдателю, — не соблаговолите ли ответить, за каким фигом вам понадобился этот фарс?  
— Не надо так, Киба-кун, — подала голос Хината, и Киба с ужасом понял, что последние пару минут она была в сознании. – Это для меня... да, баа-сама?  
Старушка степенно кивнула. Она опиралась на клюку с поистине царственным видом.   
Киба открыл рот – и обнаружил, что уже потратил весь запас приличествующих случаю цензурных выражений. В точном значении нецензурных он уверен не был; пришлось промолчать.   
— Я рассказала баа-саме, что... как я отношусь к Наруто-куну, — вопреки ожиданиям Кибы, Хината не была такой уж красной. Легкий румянец на нежных щеках, влажное сияние прозрачных глаз – напарница казалась по-настоящему счастливой. – И вот... мой первый поцелуй... Наруто-кун... Теперь я всегда буду рядом с ним, я... Ах! – Хината спрятала лицо в руках, окончательно погружаясь в таинственный мир девичьих грез.   
«Надеюсь, она скоро об этом забудет, — подумал Киба, прикидывая, как выводить напарницу из спровоцированного поцелуем ступора. – Наруто, поди, уже забыл... Ему ведь Харуно нравится, не Хината. Так что можно считать, что все благополучно закончилось».  
Киба даже не подозревал, как сильно ошибся в своих предположениях.   
На самом деле этот поцелуй был только началом...


End file.
